1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to imaging devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an auto focus-zoom actuator or camera module contamination reduction feature with integrated protective membrane.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, there have been numerous developments in digital camera technology. One such development is the further miniaturization of optical and mechanical parts to the millimeter and sub millimeter dimensions. The shrinkage in the moving parts of cameras has allowed the implementation of modern digital camera and optical technology into a broader range of devices. These devices are also constantly being designed and constructed into smaller and smaller form factor embodiments. For example, these days typical personal electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wrist and/or pocket watches include a miniature digital camera. To protect against foreign material intrusion, a gasket is added during the phone level assembly. However, such gaskets are only effective for cameras utilizing fixed position lenses.
Auto-focusing and zoom camera features function in part by adjusting a relative distance between one or more lenses and an image sensor. In either case, actuators are used to move the lenses. Enabling moving components within the camera introduces undesirable pathways through which foreign particles can enter the camera and possible reach sensitive internal optical components, such as the image sensor of filters, within the camera. Particles on the optical components negatively impacts the effectiveness of the image capturing functionality. Gaskets used in cameras with fixed position lenses are ineffective when moving lenses and actuators are used. Further, any introduction of a gasket-like feature may increase the size of the camera module, which counters the goal of miniaturization, and also runs the risk of impacting actuator characteristics and performance.